


Hurried Kisses

by seoxuxi



Series: Family Chaos [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Johnny is Mark’s older brother, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Yuta is an enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoxuxi/pseuds/seoxuxi
Summary: Sometimes Mark wondered if his boyfriend Xuxi’s main aim in life was to corrupt his older brother Johnny’s view of him...But when he’s getting to kiss said boyfriend, he can’t really bring himself to care.





	Hurried Kisses

“You know Johnny and Yuta are coming over soon right?” Mark asked, and Yukhei nodded.

Said boy currently had Mark pressed against the edge of the kitchen counter, arms on either side of him and leaning close, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Then we don’t really have time for this...”

Yukhei pouted, “You don’t want to?”

“N-no! That’s not what I meant I really want to but- “

“Then it’ll be fine! Just some kisses I promise.” Yukhei assured him and leaned forward to capture Mark’s lips.

The smaller boy instantly relaxed into the touch, moving his lips against Yukhei’s slowly. His hands drifted up to wrap around Yukhei’s neck, playing with the short hairs there.

Yukhei tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and pressing his lips harder against Mark’s, picking up the pace a little.

Mark eagerly pressed back, drawing the other closer so their bodies were flush against each other. He could feel all the hard, toned muscle of his boyfriend against his own leaner frame and he loved it.

Mark felt Yukhei’s tongue swipe across his lower lip and tug on it lightly with his teeth and he let out a low groan, opening his mouth further to allow Yukhei’s tongue to slip in. He tasted like the Chinese takeout they had been eating earlier for lunch, sweet and spicy all mixed together as he explored Mark’s mouth.

He felt Yukhei’s hands that had been caging him in leave the bench and instead settle on his waist, thumbs rubbing gently back and forth across the fabric covering his torso.

Another moan left Mark as Yukhei sucked on his tongue before nipping at his lips again and drawing back slightly, both of them breathing heavily.

“I don’t really care about Johnny and Yuta anymore, just kiss me again.” Mark muttered and Yukhei grinned at him.

“If you say so baby.”

His hands moved down to grip Mark’s hips tightly, index finger tapping against them in a silent signal. Mark knew straight away what the other boy meant and jumped lightly, strong hands helping to lift him on to the edge of the counter. The stone was cold against his bare thighs, loose shorts having ridden up in the process.

He pulled Yukhei forward by his shirt, quickly reconnecting their lips and sighing into the kiss as large hands came to settle on his thighs.

Yukhei’s attention soon left his lips, instead moving to mouth across Mark’s jaw, tracing along the sharp curve, first on the right side then the left.

Mark leant back on his hands, tilting his head back a little to give the Chinese boy better access as he tried to regain his breath.

Mark shivered and let out a whine as Yukhei licked a stripe up the sensitive spot on his neck and he heard the taller chuckle lightly, breath warm on his skin before resuming his work.

Yukhei’s hands had started rubbing over Mark’s thighs, fingertips dipping ever so slightly under the hem of his shorts and massaging the soft skin there.

He could feel Yukhei’s teeth nipping at the skin just above his collarbone before sucking lightly and he whined.

“Xuxi...now Johnny’s gonna see that! I don’t wanna ruin his image of me being the perfect little brother forever.”

Yukhei grinned at him before leaning in and sucking another, darker mark higher up on Mark’s neck where it met his jaw, somewhere he definitely wouldn’t be able to hide it.

“It’s not like we haven’t seen Johnny getting around with bruises worse than this.”

Mark thought back to that time Yuta and Yukhei had come with them back to America over Christmas break and Johnny had shamelessly wandered into the kitchen one morning as Mark sat on Yukhei’s lap eating toast, dark bruises littering his neck and disappearing down into his shirt. Yukhei had nearly died choking on his food and Mark now forever had the image of his older brother walking around covered in hickeys knowing what he and Yuta had been doing in the bedroom right across the hall.

“You’re right...” Mark muttered. The Chinese boy had a point.

“Can I at least leave them where Johnny won’t see them?” Yukhei asked, and Mark kind of felt bad because he looked like a kicked puppy.

He thought about it for a few seconds but really, he had to admit he liked it when Yukhei marked him up, “Fine...”

Yukhei perked up, grabbing Mark by the thighs and pulling him forward.

Mark let out a yelp at the sudden movement and quickly threw his arms around Yukhei's neck, legs coming to wrap tightly around his waist as Yukhei carried him over to the couch and dropped him onto the plush cushions.

Mark scrambled to get comfortable as Yukhei climbed on top of him, knees straddling Mark's thighs and hands coming to rest by his head and hold his large frame up.

"You look really pretty like this...did you know?" Yukhei asked as he hovered over the smaller boy, watching with poorly disguised amusement as Mark flushed bright red.

"S-Shut up...'m not." Mark mumbled as he brought an arm up to cover his eyes and red cheeks in embarrassment.

Yukhei let out a light chuckle and leant forward to press a soft kiss to Mark's chin, another to his cheek just below where his arm rested, and a final one to his forehead. He wrapped his fingers around Mark's wrist and gently moved his arm from his face and revealing his eyes, cast to the side to avoid meeting Yukhei's.

"You are baby, trust me." The Chinese boy brought Mark's hand up to his mouth, kissing the pad of each of his fingers and whispering out a "So beautiful" against his palm as he left another kiss there before letting it go.

Mark whined, beginning to get impatient at Yukhei's slow ministrations and brought his hands up to tug at the hem of Yukhei's shirt. The taller boy quickly fulfilled his request, reaching to tug the baggy shirt up over his head and discarding it on the floor beside the couch to expose broad shoulders and toned muscle.

Yukhei leaned forward and pushed Mark's shirt up until it was tucked up underneath his armpits, mouth immediately latching onto the pale skin.

He left open mouthed kisses in a trail across Mark's chest, occasionally nipping and sucking at the skin and leaving behind marks to bloom.

Yukhei could feel the shiver run through Mark's body and the catch in his breath as he brushed past one of his nipples as he continued down to his stomach.

"Hey Mark? Yuta and I brought dinne- WHAT THE FUCK?" Johnny's voice suddenly resounded from the room and Mark's eyes immediately snapped open as he shot up, causing him to bang heads with Yukhei and making them both groan and clutch at their foreheads.

They both heard the door slam and Johnny shouting at them from the other side, "Mark Lee I'm giving you 5 minutes to finish whatever you and Yukhei are doing in there and make yourselves decent!”

Yukhei glanced at Mark, who was bright red as he tried to smooth out his appearance, running hands through his hair and pulling his shirt down to cover the trail of bruises Yukhei had left.

"I guess the mood is kinda ruined now huh?" Yukhei chuckled, leaning down to grab his shirt off the floor and slip it back over himself.

Mark groaned from beside him, "I know I said I didn't care but this is so embarrassing!"

Yukhei leant forward and pressed one final kiss to the corner of Mark's lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the couch and towards the door.

"We should greet our guests properly shouldn't we?"

"Seems a little late for that now..." Mark mumbled from behind him, and Yukhei let out a loud laugh as he swung the front door open, revealing a slightly flustered looking Johnny and a grinning Yuta.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Yuta's voice was smug as his eyes drifted to the hickies on Mark's neck, making the younger boy slap a hand over them and glare slightly.

Johnny cleared his throat and held up a hand, plastic bag hanging from his fingers, and they could smell the food drifting from it, "We brought dinner."

Yukhei beamed and grabbed the bag Johnny held, "Hyung! Thank you I'm starving!"

"Shouldn't be considering it looks like you had a feast on Mark..." Yuta muttered and Yukhei just laughed shamelessly as he turned to go back into the apartment, Japanese male following closely.

Mark went to follow and jumped slightly when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time...don't start a makeout session right before your brother is due to come over?" Johnny advised, and Mark laughed lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Johnny nodded before letting his eyes drop down to the marks on Mark's neck and let the corner of his lips curl up in a smirk.

"Xuxi leaves some mean bruises huh?" He let out a low whistle, "impressive."

Mark's eyes widened, and he slapped his brother's shoulder.

"JOHNNY!"

The older male just laughed before disappearing into the apartment and leaving a furiously red Mark in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> This...created purely out of my desire for more fics in the Markhei tag...
> 
> Come find me on Twitter  
> @taeilsyoungho


End file.
